


Santa Baby

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix of fluff and smut....and for C, you know who you are :) </p><p>It all started with a Santa hat ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KDM).



Tommy stood in front of the mirror tugging on the white beard which was itchy. He adjusted it to make sure it covered his face and the mouth opening was lined up. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his muscular back, smiling. “Baby, thank you so much for doing this. You should only have to wear this suit a couple of hours.” He placed his hands over hers, his fingers tracing her skin with feathery touches.

“Two hours, what tha..” his tone playful, she looked up and could see his smiling reflection in the mirror which she returned. She came around his side, standing in front of him, sliding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “Baby, I’ve got to say you’re the sexiest Santa I’ve ever seen, big pillow belly and all” patting the suit, softly laughing.  
“How about you sit on Santa’s lap later and tell him if you’ve been naughty or nice?” sliding his hand across her upper leg, squeezing her ass with his hand.

“A’right woman, I gotta get outta here before Tess and Brendan show up with Isabelle. You and Santa will have a private meeting later. “ winking at her, pulling back and walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around, smiling at her..in a deep voice, “Ho Ho Ho” her laughter filled the room, “Perfect Santa” He chuckled to himself as he turned and walked out of their bedroom door.

Later she was sitting beside Tess at the school, as they were waiting on Santa to come in. Tess leaned over, “How’d you manage to get Scrooge to play Santa” softly giggling. She smiled at Tess, “I’m pretty sure a little brown haired girl who looks just like him had a whole lot to do with it. Isabelle ran up to her, her brown curls bouncing. “Mommy, when is Santa coming and where is my Daddy?” she peeped around looking for Tommy, turning back to her mom, frowning. She pulled Isabelle to her, adjusting the bow in her hair and smoothing down the crimson velvet dress. “Daddy is on his way sweetheart, you know he would never miss anything you were in.” Isabelle bit her thumb, a habit she got from her mom, “He better hurry, our part is in the first”

“Sweetheart, I promise Daddy is not going to miss you singing” she hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “Now, you go back over there with your class and we will be here cheering you on. I love you sweet pea” Isabelle’s face lit up, “Ok Mommy, love you too” she took off running across the room. Isabelle’s class took the stage and sang a somewhat out of tune version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. She turned her head and saw Tommy standing in the shadows, smiling at him. She knew under that beard he had a proud smile on his face. Isabelle was the one thing in this world that he loved unconditionally and truly opened his heart up for. They had a strong bond and he’d do anything for her, such as wear a ridiculous and sweltering Santa suit. There was soft laughter in the audience and then the children sat on the stage, Tommy came through the door, “Ho Ho Ho” walking up the aisle with a huge bag slung over his shoulder. The children squealed as he made his way up to the front of stage, sitting in the gold and red velvet chair. They stood in a single file line and each one telling him if they had been good or not. They all received a toy from him. When it came Isabelle’s turn, she looked up at him as he asked her in a deep voice, “So Isabelle, have you been a good girl this year?” “Oh I’ve been good this year, honest.” Tommy chuckled, “Well I checked my list and you’re telling the truth.” She smiled up at him, “Something tells me you like baby dolls, is that right” She beamed, “Oh yes sir Santa, I love baby dolls.” He reached in the bag and pulled out a baby doll for her. She hopped down and took her place back on the stage as he finished up. He stood up,turning to the kids. “Ok boys and girls, you still need to be good, because I am still watching. Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas” the audience clapped as he made his down the aisle and out the door.

Tommy quickly changed out of the Santa suit, dashing out the door and throwing it in his truck. He made his way back inside and sat next to his wife, watching the rest of the performance with his fingers laced with hers. A little while later, Isabelle came racing across the room and jumping up in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Oh Daddy, Daddy. I am so happy you’re here” He kissed her cheek, “Of course I’m here princess, I wouldn’t miss this” She smiled and cupped his face in her tiny hands, “That’s what Mommy said” He smiled at her and then to his wife, “Your Mommy is a smart lady”  
You looked so pretty up there in your new dress princess.”  
“I love my new dress and Mommy put rollers in my hair to make it pretty too” He beamed at her, “Your hair looks very pretty too.” She kissed his cheek, “I love you Daddy.”  
He hugged her so softly, “I love you too princess” sitting her back down on the floor, helping her adjust. “Daddy’s got to drop something off for work then I will be home. We’ll read a Christmas book ” She smiled at him, “Ok Daddy” He stood, putting his hand on her head, “See ya in a bit shorty” his wife smiled up at him as he winked at her, mouthing, “Santa’s coming for you”

She blushed and smiled, turning her attention to Isabelle. He smiled to himself as he headed home. He took out the Santa suit, taking it inside with him. He went upstairs and hung it on the hook of their bathroom door. A little while later, they made it home. Once Isabelle got in her gown and into the bed, he laid down beside her and read her their favorite Christmas book. Right before she fell asleep, she looked up at him, a sleepy smile on her face. “Daddy, is Santa gonna come down the chimney tonight? I was bad yesterday and made Mommy mad cause I jumped in the mud puddle and got dirty” He looked down at her, grinning. "I'm pretty sure he will stop here tonight, just don't jump in mud puddles with Mommy ok? She smiled at him, thinking. "Oh alright" softly sighning. "Mommy is such a girl, she doesn't like to get dirty or jump in mud puddles. What kind of fun is that Daddy?" He stroked her hair, smiling as he closed the book. Leaning down and kissing her forehead, he gently got out of the bed. "Night night you little stinker"

He turned on her night light and walked out the door, turning towards their room down the hall. He opened to door to find her lying on the bed, the lights turned off and white christmas lights on the wall above their bed, he smiled when he saw the chair she had placed close to the foot of the bed. She propped up on her elbows, grinning at him. Twirling his toothpick in his mouth back and forth, his lips spread into a sly grin. “You stay right there, Santa’s coming soon” Her soft laughter filled the room, “Oh I can’t wait” winking at him.

He chuckled and walked into the bathroom, slipping off his sweats and getting back into the Santa suit. He decided against the pillow this time as he didn’t plan on having it on long anyway. He turned to look in the mirror, putting the white scratchy beard back on. He adjusted it and put on the Santa hat, turning to open the door. He walked out, his voice soft and quiet, “Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas.” walking towards the chair and sitting down. He looked at her, patting his lap. “Come sit in Santa’s lap” his voice husky and teasing. She grinned and jumped off the bed, walking towards him and standing in front of him. He placed his hand on her hip, squeezing it. “Hmmmm, let’s see if you’ve been naughty or nice” pulling her down into his lap. “So have you been naughty or nice this year” his finger pushing her hair behind her ear as his lips open and closed against her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips when he found that spot right behind her ear that drove her mad. As she shuddered, his lips curled into a smile. He gently nibbled her ear, his hot breath making her flesh rise with goosebumps.  
“Oh you’re naughty all right….”

  
“Mmmmmm” her breathing heavier as his hands explored her body, tugging on the hem of her top, jerking it over her head. He expertly unfastened her bra with one hand as she slid it down her arm, tossing the black lace on the floor. She sighed softly and then kissed him again, the tip of her tongue grazing across the edge of his front teeth. She tightened her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, pressing her breasts into his chest. He felt her teeth as well as her tongue before brushed his lips across her jaw line. She tilted her head as he slowly kissed her creamy skin and then flicked his tongue against the soft skin at the base of her ear. His hand slowly slid up her back, his fingers spread wide so he could touch as much of her as possible. He nudged up her chin with his mouth and kissed down her throat. Her head fell even further back as he continued his way down her neck.

  
She turned and threw her leg over him, straddling him. She slowly began moving her hips, rubbing against him on the outside of the suit, a low growl escaped his throat. Both of his hands were flat on her back, holding her upright as he kissed across her shoulder. The feel of his groan as she moved against him caused a long-suppressed desire and ache in her groin. He smiled at the sight of her bare breasts, cupping his hand around the milky flesh, leaning his head in and placing it in his mouth, slowly rolling his tongue over her rosy nipple, making her softly cry out, her fingers curling claw like against his chest, fisting the curly hair. She softly called out his name, “Tommy” and he brushed his lips against her in response. She tightened her legs around his hips, as they grinded against each other. He gently tugged her bottom lip, growling. She gasped as he stood up, walking her to the bed. He kissed her as he sat her on the bed, standing in front of her, tugging on the hem of the red suit top, pulling it over his head, slowly. She took in the sight of his muscular abs and traps as the slow reveal of each piece of ink made her heart beat faster. She smiled to herself, satisfied in knowing he was all hers and she knew all of the secret spots of his body.

  
She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him through her lashes as she slid her hands slowly up his torso, running her palms flat against his skin, over the ridges of his muscles, circling her fingernail on the tattoo on his side, making him jump. He put his hand over hers, “You know that tickles” his tone gruff. She laughed, knowing he was playing. “So” her tone defiant. He pulled her up by her hand, sliding his hands under the waistband of her pajama bottoms, sliding them along with her underwear down her hips. He winked at her as his finger slid between the folds, finding her erect bud, rubbing his finger in circles slowly. She moaned his name, placing her hands on his hips for support, pushing down his pants and underwear. She grasped him in her hand, slowly pumping, feeling his erection grow in her hand. She ran her thumb across the head, feeling the slickness on her finger. He moaned her name and tilted his head back. “Jesus”  
“Mmmm , I know what you like baby.”  
“Yes you do, damn”

  
She finished stepping out of her pants, slinging them with her foot across the room, standing before him fully exposed, her breasts heaving from her raspy breathing. He smiled at her as he took off the rest of the costume, slinging it on the floor. “Lay down”, her voice commanding. He smirked at her, walking towards the bed, swatting her on the bum as he laid on the bed. She climbed across him on her hands and knees, almost cat like. She positioned herself on top of him, sitting on his lap as he placed another pillow under his head. She slowly rubbed against him, the friction making her wet. She sat back, grasping him in her hand, rubbing the head of his cock against her. She slowly pushed him inside of her, Her eyes fell shut and her lips opened on a sigh as she took him in deeper, sliding down on top of him further this time. He clenched his jaw as he concentrated on not rushing her. She was hot and wet and deliciously tight around him, he had to stop himself from sinking into her with a single hard thrust. But this was about her pleasure as much as his and he wanted her to feel as good as possible. Besides, the look on her face was exotic as she surrendered to him.

She whimpered as she leaned back, placing her hands on his upper thighs. She slowly rocked her hips against him, completely exposed to him. He lifted his hips off the bed, pushing himself deeper into her. Both of their moans filling the room along with the sound of skin on skin. The slickness between them hot and sticky. She clinched his thighs as she called his name, pleading for release. “Tommy, please” He grabbed her hips, as he withdrew almost completely and then he pressed into her again, pulling her down hard against him. She cried out, digging her nails across his chest. He continued his frenzied pace, pulling her down to his chest, her hot breath on his skin. She moaned those little noises he wanted to hear. He slid his hand down between their bodies, rubbing her clit, her mouth opening into a primal cry. He kissed her throat as he dove deeper and harder into her, she cried out , drawing out the last syllable of his name. Her body stilled becoming motionless except for her convulsing around his cock.

“Fuck baby” he growled, grabbing her ass cheeks in both hands, using hard erratic thrusts as his head fell back and his eyes screwed shut, his entire body focused on the scorching wet heat of her He bellowed as he felt the final few remnants of his control slip away under the power of her body and came, deep within her, his chest shaking as he finished his last few desperate thrusts.  
he wrapped his arms around her back, stroking his fingers against her back. “Mmmm baby” she sighed, “Pretty sure I made the naughty list” he laughed, kissing her forehead. “Yeah you did, but Santa loves this naughty girl, so it’s good”


End file.
